Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy
by achaean
Summary: It’s a oneshot snicker brought on by InandOut, insomnia, and country music!


A One shot by Kalinx, aka Achaean, who really can write one-shots, I swear, hey! Stop staring at us like that! We can too!

Random Dribble: Well, as it says above, this is a one-shot. Really. One-shot. Yup. Start laying those bets to see how long it takes us to do a sequel, 'cuz this is a one-shot and we all know that Kalinx doesn't know the meaning of one-shot. Anywhore, based and brought on by a catchy, mildly erm, thought provoking country song. One 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' by one Big and Rich. Yee-haw!

Disclaimers: No we do not own Harry Potter, nor do we own the genius to create this annoyingly brain worm of a song. Don't sue us, we do this to encourage our insomnia, really we do.

Key: Yes, I'm creating a key for this. Why? Cuz I can! Watch me!  
Established HxD and SevxLuc.  
And yes, I know you all want me to work on Switchblade but this needed to be slammed out.

Where does this fit in the plot/time line you ask? Who the hell knows? It's a one-shot – snicker – brought on by In-and-Out, insomnia, and country music, don't ask me anymore tough questions!

And now, the one-shot!

Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

Last summer had nothing to this summer. The Malfoys had invited me to join them on their trip to America. And together we had pried Sev out of his dungeons and onto the plane. Which, incidentally, is where this all begins.

"Say Drake? Have you ever been to America?"

Twisting away from his perusal of the flight magazine he shakes his head, mid-back length hair flying into his face. Silver eyes flashing with annoyance he tucks the blond strands back behind and ear. "No, Father has though. He thought it would be a good lesson for me to join him."

Fingers trailing down my arm he purrs, "And if you thought for a second that I'd leave you behind in England with Sev you are sadly mistaken."

Sarcasm dripping from his tongue Sev snorts, "I swear Draco, you and that one man wonder are inseparable."

"Oh shush Sev'rus, you're just snarky because your trapped next the window," I retort with a wink and a nudge at his ribs. "Although I must admit, you look smashing in those clothes, who'd've thought Snape could put out in such fashion?"

"Potter –"

Holding a finger against his sneer I admonish, "Sh Sev'rus, the in-flight movie's starting."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Designer soles treading the carpeted tunnel's path I murmur, "Would you believe I've never flown before?"  
Laughing Drake tousles my shoulder length mess of hair. "No really, the Dursley's never thought to include me on 'family' trips." Jaw dropping as we stride from the tunnel I blink and stare at the sheer mass of people pressing through the terminal.

Elbow looping mine Drake chuckles, "Close you mouth Harry, your 'country boy' is showing."

"Blimey Drake, where do all these people come from?"

Scooting me forward with a gloved hand at the small of my back Lucius shrugs, "Not qusuresure, something about this state and country seem to encourage huge fluxes in population." Providing our passports for the perky lady behind the desk he winks, "Welcome to San Diego, California boys, just one part of the world's fifth largest economic hubs."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Gliding easily through the crowds, Lucius guides us to the baggage claims. Sunglasses twist towards as we halt beside the one with our flight number on it. Head going to the side in question I watch as two men move to greet Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, your car is waiting, we can get your luggage for you and will place it in your hotel rooms."

Accepting a ring of keys he nods and waves us towards the doors, "Come along, I don't know about the rest of you but I want something other than that in-flight meal in my stomach." The joys of being a Malfoy, helping hands no matter where you go.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lights flashing by on the freeway I lean my head back against the sleek, midnight blue BMW's headrests.  
Somehow I hadn't felt disappointed to discover we would not be traveling in a limousine. The few trips I had taken with the Malfoys in London with their limousine had been quite an ordeal, even for the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Who knew what it would be like here?

"Say Father, where are you taking us?"

Smile lighting his face as he steers the car along the endless stretch of asphalt Lucius replies, "Somewhere entirely un-Malfoy like. A rather big staple to these Southern Californians lifestyle, a hamburger place called In-and-Out." Shifting in front of a slower car he chuckles, "And I'll trust you and Sev not to go and ruin our image for us."

"Draco and I? What about Harry Luc, or is there some part of this that you think he will not find difficult?"

Dropping one hand from the wheel Luc pats Sev's knee, "Do not sound so irritated Sev, this place is more of what Harry would be used to than us. We were raised to believe in our superiority over all others, do remember that."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Fighting the urge to drop my jaw and stare wide-eyed at the place I flop onto a stone bench. This was utterly un-Malfoy like, Luc had been very right about that. Two palm trees marked the location with an 'x', not that you could miss the red and yellow neon lights or the large yellow checkmark.

Around the edge of the building smallish stone tables sat, each sporting its own red plastic umbrella. Inside, in the brief glimpse I had taken before retreating to a table outside, had been a bizarre mesh of white, red, and yellow plastic and bright, unflattering lights. Young teens like Drake and myself stood or moved behind a single long counter of white. Each wore a simple paper hat, white t-shirt, red apron, and a cheerful smile.

Plopping unceremoniously beside me Drake mutters, "He got me there, I was not expecting anything like this. It's positively – barbaric, to say the least."

Shoulders tensing with laughter I snicker, "For once the mighty Malfoy pure-blood finds himself out of his depth. Thank you Godric, my life is now complete."

Socking my trembling shoulder he mutters, "Bloody prat."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chewing the mouthful of what Luc had called a burger I watch a small burgundy car pull into the parking lot. Dust evident on its paint, it sports a couple of small dents and a slightly bent antenna. Engine cutting the doors snap open, a pounding beat pouring out of the miniscule interior.

Sliding out of it, two young women let out loud whoops and flail their arms at some of the other teens around.

Skipping around the passenger side one of the girls strikes a pose in front of the hood, hands splayed on wide, rounded hips. Boggling at her I sense Drake's own disbelief from my right side. She was definitely what you could call 'white', skin lightly tinted by a peachy tone but otherwise un-tanned. Short-cropped hair the same color as the car she just exited she tucks shoulder length chunk of white hair behind her ear. Hoops dangling from both of her ears, she twirls the index of her left hand in a slim chain running through the three earrings on her left ear. Lavender shirt hanging from two tiny straps at an alarming height she does nothing as a shrug pulls the right side more, the lace of her violet bra peeking. Riding low on her hips, her worn jeans cling like a second skin from hip to knee, flaring suddenly to her heels. Scuffed shoes the same color as the violet lace she giggles and struts, no other way to described that movement, in our direction, her friends just to our left.

Beat still filling the parking lot; she matches her steps to its rhythm hopping comically as it dances upbeat.  
Reaching the group she pulls one of the other young women, a slim, rather sprblonblond into her arms with a grin. Dipping the blond in a single curve she plants a brief kiss on her laughing mouth. Returning them to their original, upright positions she coos, "You're such a doll Babe."

Snorting the blond smacks her rump, "Dork, you trying to give the world a headache?"

"Course, you know that's my goal in life. To be known as the Girl-Who-Gave-the-World-a-Headache, yessir'ry, that's me."

Holler of joy coming from the car feeding us the bass, the other girl, a slim, beanpole of a woman waves her arms before ducking back inside. Voices filtering out from the car at a volume for the whole parking lot to understand she dances around to the car's hood. Whooping the burgundy haired one skips over to join the other for the dance.

Lifting their voices in unison they sing, "And the girls say, save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Television droning on at the foot of our bed Drake andrifdrift effortlessly through a conversation punctuated by drugging kisses. Arching beneath me he purrs as I pull gently at a nipple with my teeth, "That place was quite –" whimper for me lover "- an eye opener."

Splaying my hands over his taut stomach I blow a cool stream of air over the line my tongue just traced down his sternum. "It was, I must admit –" pause to mark that ideal spot of his throat "- I never thought I'd see someone dressed like that in public."

Muscles jumping beneath my fingers he lets out a sharp hiss as teeth break the skin. Sucking a couple drops of blood from the wound I sooth the little hurt with a swipe of my tongue. Kissing my way to his navel I delve into it, getting quite a few delicious noises from him. Heat pressing against my neck I shift, lips pulling him down my throat. Grazing the sensitive skin gently I release him from my mouth, jumping back to capture his own lips in a bruising kiss.

Lungs demanding air I pull back, lips curling in a smirk, "I'm very glad your father got two separate rooms Drake. Very glad."

Turning his agreement into a groan with my fingers I brush against his prostate as I ready him. Hands gripping his hips lightly I lock emerald with glazed silver as I slip into his tight sheath. Moan escaping from my mouth I shiver with pleasure. Sweat glistening on both our bodies we move as one, seeking the fine white point of release.

Crying out his name as he cries mine I watch as lightning explodes behind my eyes. Toppling forward I suck at his bottom lip, his shaking arms winding around my hips. "I will never grow tired of that amazing feeling love of mine, never."

Nuzzling my jaw he whispers, "Neither will I Harry, you can bet your life on that."

Behind us a familiar drumbeat begins on the television.

Laughing we join in the chorus,

"Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

sticks tongue out and dances Nya!

Yes, I have done what the nameless girl with the lavender shirt did in an In-and-Out parking lot. Yes, I do enjoy blaring music and dancing in parking lots. Yes, she was modeled after me, just like the blond and the other were modeled after friends. No, that was not me turning into a mary-sue, I just needed some girls and their interaction so I figured the way my friends and I act fit nicely.

dances off to the bloody song

also, this random ficlet probably gives away my general location of living...oi, I hate sunlight!


End file.
